


Out of place

by curlydots



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: A strange encounter with some First Ones' tech leaves Catra in the wrong body.





	Out of place

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really into furry stuff but catra is a canon hairball and i am not a coward

Entrapta gets a ping from a piece of First Ones' tech located deep in an underground cave so Catra wastes no time looking for it. It's been a while since she's gotten to First Ones' tech before Adora. Entrapa uses a laser to cut the strange jewel out of the wall of the cave while Scorpia stays on standby, ready to fly them out of there as soon as they're ready.

They're a few minutes away from removing the jewel when Scorpia sends a heads up that someone else has entered the cave from another entrance.

"We're out of time," Catra says. She pushes Entrapta out of the way so she can yank the thing free herself.

"Oh!" Entrapta peers over her shoulder. "You might want to be careful! From the readings I took you don't want to touch that with your bare hands."

"Noted." Catra tears at the stone around it with her claws.

"Hey!" Adora yells behind them. There's a familiar flash of light.

Catra doesn't bother turning to see She-Ra. She digs into the stone the jewel is embedded it and pries an entire chunk of it out. "There. Now—"

An arrow knocks the stone out of her hand. She-Ra catches it before it hits the ground and slides to a stop, sword in hand. "Got it!"

"Of course." Catra leaps at her, grabbing the jewel from her hand and then flipping back onto her feet. "Nice try."

Adora crashes into her, knocking her down with her weight. The breath is knocked out of her but Catra holds tight onto the jewel, even as Adora tries to wrestle it away. The stone crumbles under their hands, releasing the jewel.

With their reflexes they both catch the jewel; Catra's fingers wrapping around it a second before Adora's tangle with hers.

The jewel grows hot and then flickers. Catra tries to let go but it gives off a blinding flash of light, knocking both of them unconscious.

It's way too bright when Catra wakes up and she can tell the lights piercing her eyelids aren't fluorescent, they're warm and natural. Catra stretches and her back pops and then refuses to stretch any further. She grumbles and opens her eyes.

The Horde wasn't big on windows but she was staring at one, a wide open one no less. It was letting in comfortable rays of sunshine that made Catra's head hurt. The bed Catra's laying on is way softer than it should be and the blanket is silky smooth. The entire room is like that: bright, warm, and luxurious. Definitely not something for a Horde soldier. Catra hisses uncomfortably and the sound feels weird.

She touches her throat and then face when she feels smooth skin under her fingers. "Okay, I know that's not..."

She isn't sick and doesn't feel injured but her voice sounds off. Not just off but familiar.

She gets up and, feeling strangely off balanced, touches her lower back. Her tail is gone.

"Pale skin, check," she mumbles, staring at her hands. "No claws or tail, check." She runs a hand over her head. "And stupid hair bump, check. That's just great."

The room has a mirror, and in it she sees Adora's face, expression annoyed and disinterested. She pokes her cheek and the Adora in the mirror does the same thing.

"You've got to be kidding me." She tugs on her cheeks and in the mirror Adora does too. She laughs. Adora's voice sounds wrong trying to copy her cadence. It was a rare thing for her to sound so bitter and irate.

"Seriously," Catra says, watching Adora's mouth shape her words. It sounds wrong but in a good way. "What kind of weird shit were the First Ones' in to?"

Right around the time she's sticking out her tongue and pushing up Adora's nose, it occurs to her that if she's doing this to Adora then Adora might be in her body doing the same thing. Only back in the Fright Zone with the Horde. She lets go of Adora's face.

"Sucks to be her. I give it ten minutes before she says something self-righteous and gets caught. Isn't that right Adora?" she asks the mirror.

Catra frowns, putting on her stern expression. "But Catra!" Catra says in an annoying voice. "The same thing is going to happen to you! You're evil and wrong about everything so you'll never be able to impersonate me!"

Catra giggles, expression sharpening. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

There's no guard posted outside her room and no cameras as far as she can tell. At the risk of running into someone Adora knows she stays put, though she locks the window first, unsure how Adora slept knowing she could be assassinated at any moment.

The Sword of Power is leaning against the wall, completely out in the open, no sheath, no special case, just chilling. At least her room has a lock.

Catra picks up the sword. It's heavier in Adora's body. "Alright, let's do this. For the honor of Grayskull!"

There are several long seconds during which nothing happens. The room is silent, no flashing lights.

"For the honor of Grayskull?" she tries. Nothing happens. "Who is that supposed to be anyway? For the _honor_ of Grayskull! Of course, only she can do it! Fuck!"

She tosses the sword aside and throws herself onto Adora's too-soft bed.

"She's so special after all. Wonderful, amazing, Adora." She tugs on the sheets with her nails but they don't tear, they slip smoothly through her fingers. Catra growls. "Useless body."

Eventually someone comes to her door, too rude and entitled to knock so the doorknob jiggles for a few seconds as someone tries to turn it. Catra can guess who.

"Adora!" Glimmer yells. Then she and Bow teleport right past the door. Glimmer's expression brightens at the sight of Catra sitting up in bed. "Adora! You're okay! Why was your room locked?"

Catra gets up, clearing her throat. "Bow, Glimmer! Hey! Was the door locked? That's so weir--"she stiffens as Glimmer and Bow throw their arms around her. They're both squeezing hard so Catra does the same.

Bow pulls back with a frown. "Something wrong?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"That hug was like 1/5th as warm as usual," he says.

Glimmer nods with a similar completely serious expression.

"Uh, sorry. I guess I'm a little light-headed."

"Take it easy then." Glimmer takes her arm and teleports them the several inches it takes to get her back to bed. Catra manages not to flinch. "Here, we can figure this all out when you're better."

She pushes down on Catra's shoulder until she sits.

"I don't need to rest."

"Everyone needs to rest," Glimmer says.

"That's a cute sentiment but...Sorry, you're right. I'll rest later. But first can you guys tell me what happened with the First One's tech? Did we beat Catra and Scorpia?"

Glimmer and Bow exchange glances.

"Uh," Glimmer says, "we didn't lose but I wouldn't say we won exactly."

Catra takes a subtle but deep breath and then lets it out. "What happened then?"

Glimmer sighs. "After that big magical light you and Catra were both unconscious. The entire cave started collapsing and we didn't really think about the jewel. Then Scorpia ran in, grabbed Catra, and I think they ran too?"

"She didn't try to get the tech?"

"We don't know," Bow says. He snickers. "She was carrying Catra around like a sack of potatoes. You'd have loved it."

Catra laughs too. "I'm sure it was hilarious. So do you guys think the location is salvageable or...?"

Glimmer and Bow both shrug.

"Right."

"You're not feeling evil or anything are you?" Bow asks.

Catra raises her eyebrows. "Wow, that's a really weird thing to ask."

"I don't know," Bow says, "the last time you got hit with some weird First Ones' tech you went all berserker mode so it's a fair question."

"I'm fine, really," Catra says. "Never better."

And Adora's friends, for some reason, seem to believe her.

Surprisingly Adora's appetite is crazier than her own, and even though she plans on sleeping through the day for recon at night, her stomach doesn't agree. Glimmer and Bow drag her off for lunch and Catra plans to be as quick as possible but as soon as she sees the table covered in food she changes her mind. Catra's shoveling food into her mouth before she's even sat down, trying just about everything at the table, including the food in front of Glimmer and Bow.

Neither of them seem surprised to see their friend eating like she's never had actual food before which suits Catra just fine.

Towards the end of the day she starts to notice that Adora smells funny, even to her human nose. She'd always thought it was strange how much Adora showered but when she tugs her collar aside and takes a sniff it makes sense. Luckily when she was inspecting Adora's room she found a bathroom so she can at least clean up.

"So this is how the other half lives," Catra says, taking in the massive room. There were yet more windows here though they were closer to the high ceiling and tinted. One of the walls is entirely taken up by a mirror, there's a random sweet smelling bowl by the toilet, along with a large tub and what looked like a small waterfall running constantly to the side. Catra sticks a hand in the waterfall and finds the water warm. "Bright Moon tax dollars hard at work."

She tosses Adora's jacket and shirt and aside before standing in front of the mirror wall. Sometimes Adora worked out like this, in her sports bra and pants. Catra puts her guard up and then punches just short of the mirror.

The punch feels different from her own but it's hard to care. "Why does she even wear shirts in the first place?" Catra wonders aloud.

Adora's pants come next, then her hair tie and pin. She shakes her head and lets her hair loose. She's probably seen Adora with her hair down less than she's seen her naked, so the effect isn't bad. She runs her fingers through Adora's hair, messing it up.

Catra rests a hand on her stomach, rubbing the skin there with her thumb. It was strange not having fur in the way. She pats herself, noting the sound of skin impacting against skin. She leaves Adora's bra on the floor too.

"Hm," she hums, laying both hands on her breasts. Smooth, just like the rest of her, but soft too where most of Adora was muscle. Catra takes a moment to pluck at one of her nipples, watching it slowly tighten. She does the same to the other.

Either the bathroom was cold or Adora had terrible heat resistance. Catra raises her arm to stare at the goosebumps along her skin and the fine hair raising above them. She brushes her hand over them.

Adora's panties joint the rest of her clothes in the pile. The cluster of hair between her legs is coarse when she skims her fingers over it. The skin along the inside of her thighs is surprisingly soft, almost delicate compared to the scarring she had in other places.

On a hunch she turns one of her legs and examines her shin. It isn't strongly visible but she can see the vague marking off a bite Catra left there when they were children. They'd been playing and Catra had done it mindlessly. Adora's tears had stopped her from doing it again.

"Wouldn't kill you to be a little uglier," Catra mumbles, looking herself up and down. The Sword of Power is by the door and she grabs it, mostly to stare at herself holding it naked.

"For the honor of Grayskull!" There's still nothing. "Yeah, fuck you too."

The sword goes back against the wall. She lays her hand on Adora's cheek and shuts her eyes. Though her nose wasn't nearly as good as normal she could still vaguely smell Adora like this. Her small, callused hands were familiar, even on smooth, strange skin.

She opens her eyes and sees Adora's face blushing faintly, lips damp where Catra's been licking them. Her stomach tightens. "Yeah, fuck it."

Catra sits down on the side of the tub, still watching herself in the mirror, a hand resting on her thighs. She'd hardly done more than check herself out and Adora's cunt was already wet. She spreads her legs, staring into the mirror with growing hunger.

"Great," she says, voice low. "Adora's got a cute pussy. Guess I know that now."

Catra shifts her weight but her hand goes out from under her when her tail doesn't keep her steady. She tumbles into the tub.

"Ouch!" she shouts. "And terrible balance. Seriously—"

The faucet turns on and Catra screams, scrambling to her feet. "Fucking magic! Stupid fucking magic princess bullshit!"

The tub fills around her feet and Catra's breathing slows as the warm water pools around her instead of weighing down her fur. She stands there while the tub fills itself to an appropriate level and then stops.

Carefully she lowers herself back in, waiting for the usual visceral discomfort that runs through her whenever she's in water. When it doesn't come she leans against the side of the tub.

Contrary to what the Horde had tried to teach her princesses apparently didn't bathe in the blood of their enemies. The reality is mundane but pleasant, and as a surprise bonus, Adora's skin is nice and slippery now that it's wet.

"I'll be damned," Catra says, shutting her eyes. She runs her hands over Adora's skin again, feeling the wetness on skin she's already touched. Eventually she finds her way between Adora's thighs again. "Where were we?"

Adora isn't flexible enough for her but drawing her legs up and resting her knees on the sides of the tub is a good start. She still felt slick from the light teasing, she notices, skimming her fingers over Adora's cunt again carefully.

"Now I know _I_ don't get wet this fast." She chuckles. "I'm living in such a prude."

Catra opens her eyes, staring down at Adora's short, blunt nails. She rubs them and doesn't feel much.

"It's your lucky day, huh Adora? Can't do this in my own body." She briefly considers the possibility that Adora is trying to do the same thing and shivers. "If I come back to any new cuts you're never living it down."

She's done this with other things but never with her own fingers, and feels oddly squeamish about it. She nudges one finger in past Adora's lips carefully and when it doesn't immediately sting adds a second.

The groan she makes startles her; she's never heard Adora's voice like that before. She was tighter than Catra so she tries to go slower. It wasn't half bad and neither was feeling Adora's body contract around the fingers in her cunt. She moves her fingers in deeper and then presses her thumb to Adora's clit, rubbing slow circles into it.

Her toes curl and her muscles go tight. She kneads one of Adora's breasts, drawing her knees up higher, cackling at how close she already is.

"Y-you get worked up pretty fast. Yikes, hope I'm not the first person to get off in this body. That'd be awkward."

Catra's orgasm comes over her suddenly and leaves her body buzzing. She keeps her fingers inside Adora's body and waits until she relaxes again.

"Yeah," Catra says, sinking deeper into the water, "yeah, I'm doing that again."

"Hey Bow," Catra says, leaning on the doorframe of his room, "remind me: we keep all those Horde bots we steal in..?"

"The lab?" Bow asks.

"Yes! That! Where was that again?"

"Right below the armory. Second floor."

"Right! Duh, silly me." She pats Bow on the shoulder. "Thanks Bow, you really are so helpful."

Bow's face brightens. "You're welcome! You should tell Glimmer that, I don't think she appreciates me enough."

"Yeah, she's a princess. What do you expect?"

"That's a very out of character thing for you to say."

Catra slowly blinks. "Hey, what's that?" She points at the arrow in Bow's hand.

"Oh, my magnetic arrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, that. Could you tell me about it in excessive detail? I'm super interested in hearing about it."

Bow gasps. "Really?"

Catra holds back a sigh. "Yeah, really."

Bow talks for nearly an hour in the end but he doesn't ask Catra any more questions. Finally Catra goes back to her room and waits until dark. Since she has the time she gets off again, lying in bed with her pants shoved down enough for her fingers before cleaning up and breaking into Bow's lab. Or rather walking into the unlocked and unguarded lab. It doesn't take much work to build a functional communication pad from the component parts of a bot, especially since it's already on the right frequency. It isn't elegant and is probably killing the last of the bots power source very quickly but it works.

When the screen turns on it shows Entrapta, welding something in her lab. Catra has to raise her voice several times before Entrapta finally notices her.

_"Oh hi Adora!"_ Entrapta says. _"How's it going?"_

"I'm not Adora. And the person you brought back to the Fright Zone isn't Catra. I'm Catra."

_"Oh hi Catra!_" she says, continuing to weld. _"How's it going?"_

"Okay, forget this. Get Scorpia for me."

_"Sure thing!"_ Entrapta turns around. _"Emily! Go find Scorpia!"_

There are several awkward minutes where Catra stands there watching Entrapta work before Emily finally returns with a dejected Scorpia right behind her.

_"I'm sorry Entrapta, I'm not really in the mood."_

Entrapta picks up the pad and shoves it towards her. Scorpia squints at the screen. _"Oh great, it's Adora. What do you want?"_

"Wow," Catra says smiling, "is that how you talk about her when I'm not around?"

_"Talk about who?"_ Scorpia grumbles. Suddenly she grabs the screen, eyes widening as she presses her face to it. _"Wait, Catra?!"_

"The one and only," Catra says. "I thought at least you'd be able to sniff out a fake but—"

Scorpia bursts into tears._ "Catra!" _she cries,_ "I'm so glad you're okay! What're you doing in there?"_

"I don't know, First Ones' bullshit. No need to freak out."

_"How could I not?! We took you back to the Fright Zone after that cave collapsed and I thought maybe you just had a concussion but you wouldn't wake up!"_

_"_Hold on, what?"

_"And then Entrapta looked at you and she said you were fine and I was relieved but then she said there wasn't any brainwave stuff in your brain and I thought you were dying!"_

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying I didn't wake up? You brought me back to the Fright Zone and then nothing happened?"

_"You didn't wake up! I was so scared and I thought you were gone!" _She hiccups._ "So I went back and dug up that piece of tech to save you but I don't know what to do with it and I thought you were dead!"_

"Quiet down for a second Scorpia, I need to think."

Scorpia sniffs loudly but stops sobbing.

Catra scratches her head. "That doesn't make any sense. What the heck did that tech do then? If I'm in Adora's body why isn't she in mine? Where the hell is sh...oh fuck." Catra's blood runs cold.

_"Catra?"_ Scorpia asks.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck," Catra says frantically, pacing back and forth. "I touched it right before Adora did. It didn't swap us it took me out of my body and put me in hers! Adora's still in here! Oh fuck!"

_"Catra, is it okay if I talk?"_ Scorpia asks.

"You've been here the entire time!" Catra yells. "You've been watching me—you watched me—you heard all the—I'm possessing you. Someone please kill me."

"Not while you're still in our friend," Glimmer says.

Catra jumps a solid foot in the air. Bow and Glimmer are standing behind her. "How long have you two been there?!"

_"Sorry,"_ Scorpia says._ "I was going to tell you Catra."_

"I was here when you said you were Catra," Bow says, arrow pointed straight at her, "and then I just got back with Glimmer. So not that long really but definitely long enough."

"Stupid human nose!" Catra hisses. "Can't even smell two idiots in the same room as her!"

"You didn't really want to hear about my arrows did you?" Bow asks in a wounded voice.

"No, I was manipulating you." She shrugs. "It was kind of interesting though."

"Was it really?!" Bow asks, eyes glittering.

"Bow!" Glimmer snaps. "Stop sympathizing with the enemy! She's still manipulating you."

"Sorry."

"Now then." Glimmer holds out her hand. "I think you should let us talk to Scorpia."

They meet up near the cave where they originally found the jewel with Catra tied up the entire time. Scorpia and Entrapta are already there, along with Catra's body. During the time it took to fly on Adora's stupid magical horse Catra's calmed down and decided that Adora was probably unconscious and wouldn't remember anything that happened. But just in case she doesn't talk to herself aloud again.

"Break it," Catra says, flatly as soon as Scorpia is in sight. She's picking ineffectually at the ropes around her hands with Adora's tiny nails. "Just smash the stupid thing."

Scorpia picks her up in a big hug and squeezes. She's still crying heavily. "I'm so glad your—"

"Yeah, okay, not now," Catra says, straining through the hug. "Break that hunk of First Ones junk."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Scorpia says, putting her down. "What if it kills you?"

"Well I've been captured by the enemy. Can't gather anymore intel or turn into She-Ra. And Adora is apparently in here too. So I'm already at the worst case scenario. Break it."

"Entrapta?" Bow asks. He and Glimmer both look deeply uncomfortable. "Will that work?"

"I guess I can always put it back together." Entrapta tosses the jewel in the air and then catches it. "First Ones' tech is really easy to fix! Surprisingly intuitive! Might as well see if that fixes Catra and Adora."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Glimmer says warily.

"Ignore them," Catra says. "Just do it."

"Okie doke!" Glimmer, Bow and Scorpia all gasp as Entrapta snaps the jewel in half. "There we go!"

"I'm still in Adora's body," Catra says, looking down at herself.

"Oh no, it didn't work?" Glimmer asks.

"Oops!" Entrapta says. "Well, back to the drawing board—“

There a massive surge of light that fills up the entire cave. Everyone looks away, shielding their eyes.

"What was that?" Catra asks when the light fades. Her voice sounds strange. Like she hasn't used it for a while. She blinks.

Catra's lying on the ground and she’s no longer tied up. She’s back in her body.

"Catra?" Scorpia asks.

"Yeah, it's me alright." She rubs her throbbing head. "Did you hit me with something?"

Scorpia cringes. "Sorry, I might have knocked your head into a door just a little. But you're back so I don't mind if you're angry."

"I don't really..." She trails off when she sees Adora, staring at her from over Glimmer and Bow's shoulders. They're both hugging her and talking a mile a minute. "Scorpia, Entrapta, it's time to get out of here. Right now."

Adora is still staring at her.

"Immediately," Catra says. "Let's fucking go."

Apart from a nasty bump on her head Catra feels completely normal. She's fuzzy, her nails are sharp, she has a tail and her hair isn't stupid. Everything is back to normal. Soon enough she'll be in a situation where she has to fight She-Ra and everything will be totally fine.

"Oh hi Adora!" Entrapta says, later that same afternoon. Catra is in her lab too and nearly falls out of her chair. Entrapta is talking to a pad. "How's it—"

Catra knocks her out of the way, snatching the pad from her hand. Sure enough it's Adora's face on her pad. "Adora?!"

_"You probably should've taken this thing apart," _Adora says, tapping the screen._ "Not that it didn't come in handy. Listen, I need to talk to you."_

"Okay," Catra says, heart pounding, "talk."

_"Not like—in person." _Adora looks like she's blushing_. "Meet me at the Crystal Castle."_

"Why would I do that?"

_"Because, dumbass," _Adora whispers_, "you had my body for one day and you were already using it to jerk off!"_

Catra swallows. "...yeah, alright."

They agree to meet at midnight so naturally Catra is an hour late. Now of all times, she has no problem navigating the Whispering Woods so even though she leaves late she's still much earlier than she'd planned.

"Took you long enough," Adora says. She's standing by the entrance with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're lucky I even showed up for your little lecture."

"You're not here to be lectured."

"No?" Catra asks skeptically. "Not giving me a speech about violating the sanctity of your body, or whatever?"

"You didn't....oh shit, I guess you kind of did."

Catra laughs. "Didn't the fact you couldn't stop me clue you in? It's not like I could feel you there so shit if I knew if you were trying to stop me."

"I wasn't. I didn't try to."

"I'm used to being the bad guy. You don't need to make me feel better."

"I'm not!"

"Then you were just too stupid to see anything wrong with me using you to get off?"

"I specifically told myself I wasn't going to fight you." Adora grits her teeth. "So stop trying to antagonize me. Why'd you do it the first place?"

"Why’d I get you off?" Catra says. "Why wouldn’t I? The only reason I didn't try anything years ago was that I thought we were friends."

"Well guess what Catra?!" Adora's voice rises. "I wanted you to! Okay? I want you to! So stop acting like wanting me makes you so terrible!"

They stare at each other, neither speaking. Catra's racing heart begins to slow as Adora's words sink in. If she was just a thorn in Adora's side who'd had a thing for her for years that was one thing but if Adora was carrying around those same feelings that was something else entirely.

"Naughty princess," Catra says, smile growing.

"Shut up." Adora punches her in the arm. "Shut up and... and take your clothes off."

Catra snorts. "Excuse me?"

Adora's face is bright red. "You heard me."

"You want me to undress?"

"I said what I said."

"Oh, is _that_ why you invited me over?"

She watches Adora's throat as she swallows. "You owe me."

Catra's eyelids lower. "Do I?"

"Off."

"Hmm." Catra taps her chin, biting back her smile. "When you put it like that I guess I have to."

She takes a couple steps back, raising her hands to the hem of her pants immediately. If she had any doubt that Adora really did want this then the way her eyes stay on her, rapt with attention as she slips her thumbs under the fabric, clears that up easily.

"Wow, Adora," she teases, "fair is fair and all but you seem pretty into this."

Adora looks away and then back again quickly. "We already established that you've apparently just been waiting for the chance to fuck me so shut up."

Catra gasps, hand over her mouth. "Why Adora! Language!"

"You're such an ass."

"I always was. You don't mind." She returns her hands to her hips. "But you're definitely new to this. It's way obvious."

"Am not!"

Catra yanks her pants down her thighs in one quick move.

Adora's mouth hangs open.

"Are too," Catra says. She tugs them the rest of the way off.

"That's...cheating," Adora mumbles. She frowns suddenly. "Wait, you don't wear underwear?!"

"I'm covered in fur. It's not like I get cold." She tilts her head. "I don't need to wear clothes, really."

Adora stares at her looking vaguely terrified.

"You aren't losing your nerve on me already, are you?" She steps back into Adora's space and to her credit she doesn't move away. She takes Adora's hand. "What exactly do you think I owe you?"

She presses Adora's hand to her naval and then guides it slowly lower. She stops before getting Adora where she wants her, staring at her wide eyes.

"So?"

Adora lifts her hands away. "Your shirt too."

"You've already got access to my good bits."

"If you got to stare, I will too. Take it off."

"Whatever," Catra says, voice pleased. She pulls off her shirt and belts going as slowly as she can stand just to watch Adora squirm. "Better?"

"A little." She removes Catra's hair piece. "There."

Adora stares, eyes roaming over her body. Catra stands there with her hands on her hips. Her ears twitch.

"C'mere," she says, hopping back onto a boulder behind her. She spreads her legs as Adora steps tentatively between them. "Like what you see?"

"Well." She rests her hands carefully on Catra's thighs. "Yeah. Kinda."

Catra is just about to move when Adora's hands frame her cunt. Their placement there is gentle and the way she strokes Catra's fur is strangely relaxing. Her muscles start to go limp as Adora pets her, and as much as she wants to stop her she's too comfortable to bother.

She isn't sleepy but she's so relaxed that when one of Adora's hands strays lower, passing over the growing heat of her cunt she barely reacts.

Adora spreads her lips carefully with her fingers, eyes focused on her.

"You inspecting me or something?" Catra asks, her voice slow with arousal.

"Do you know how long you spent fingering yourself when you were in my body?"

"No idea." She hooks her ankles around Adora's back. "Your skin got all wrinkly though, which was gross."

"That's because you took forever." Adora just rubs at her slowly, bottom lip caught between her teeth. "You know all that stuff you were saying? When you were in my body and didn't know I was in there?"

"About how you were probably gonna get caught? Or the stuff about how you're a prude with a cute pussy?"

Adora's face goes red. "The second thing. You should...keep talking."

"Why?"

"Because it's..." Adora's fingers still. "Because I...liked it."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Don't make me say it Catra. You know what I mean."

"Not at all," Catra says, grinning. "You'll just have to tell me about how listening to me talk gets you hot and bothered."

"Jerk." Adora slides two of her fingers in, nowhere near as careful as Catra had been with her and Catra nearly chokes. "You're the worst."

"I know." She tugs Adora down by the ponytail, and breathes against her lips as her fingers slide deeper. "And now I also know that you like when I'm mean."

Adora watches her fingers as she curls them, rubbing them along her walls. "I don't like it when you're mean."

Catra pulls on her ponytail, hard. Adora's head jerks backwards but she doesn't protest. "Should've known the good little princess would be a bit of a freak. Just gotta have what you shouldn't want, hm?" Catra feels herself tighten around Adora's fingers and she grabs her wrist, forcing her in deeper. "You suck at this."

"You're such a..." Adora trails off, watching her fingers vanish into Catra's wetness and then reappear, soaked with her. "Woah."

"Would you look at that? Guess even you're good enough to get me wet." Catra's hips cant into her grip and her fingers slide in as deep as they can go. "Good for you Adora."

She thinks Adora's about to say something but instead her lips smash into Catra's. Adora's teeth knock into hers and her lips are motionless but it's definitely a kiss. The grip she's established on Catra's waist isn't uncomfortable. With a tug on her hair she tilts Adora's head and deepens the kiss.

Adora is still looking at her lips when they separate.

"You had to go and make it weird," Catra says softly.

"You started it," Adora says, moving in closer. "This was already weird."

She tugs Adora in and rocks into her fingers. The roughness of Adora's jacket is nice against her body. Adora kisses her again, focusing on that and leaving her fingers nearly still. Her tongue doesn't quite know what it's doing but the heat is intoxicating enough, especially when she's still fucking herself on Adora's fingers.

"I-I bet you'd have done the same thing if you were in my body," Catra says between kisses. "If you'd had my body at your mercy like I had yours."

Adora whines softly against her lips.

"I know you would've. Even if you'd be scared to go as far as I did, you'd have tried to cop a feel."

Adora's hand slides further up her back drawing her forward until Catra's breasts are pressed up against hers through her clothing.

"I'd have kept going if your friends hadn't caught me." She nibbles on Adora's lip. "In between screwing with everyone at Bright Moon I wouldn't have been able to leave your body alone. I'd have had you every fucking night, I'd have--fuck, Adora! Will you fuck me harder already?!"

It doesn't take long like that. She bites Adora's tongue as she comes, eliciting a soft yelp and Adora withdrawing her fingers. Catra's thighs are trembling and she's yanked Adora's clothes all crooked.

"You made me do all the work," Catra says, breathing hard.

"I did not."

"Yes you—"

Adora kisses her again, effectively ending the conversation.

"Hm," Catra says, "you learned a new trick. That's cute."

"Well, most of the stuff you say isn't sexy." Adora shrugs. "And since I couldn't talk last time..."

Catra grins. "Fair is fair."

It's a few days later when Adora hears a noise in the middle of the night. It's sounds like static, and for a little while Adora just ignores it.

_"Hey loser,"_ someone says. _"Hey. Wake up."_

Adora sits up immediately and draws her sword. "Who's there?!" she yells, brandishing it around the room.

_"Who do you think?" _Catra's voice says._ "Maybe the person whose communication device you stole and left in your room?"_

Adora looks around. There's a light on her desk, coming from the pad that she'd seen Catra modify. "Catra?"

She puts down her sword, picks up the pad, and squints at the bright screen.

_"Hey Adora,"_ Catra says. Her head is on her pillow, pad held unsteadily above her. _"Glad to see you're up. You know how Force Captains get their own quarters?"_

"Uh, yeah? You calling to brag? Because you've seen my room and it's much nicer than yours."

_"No, idiot."_ There's something odd about the angle she's holding the pad at, and the expression on her face. _"I'm just saying I've got my own place to test out side projects that Entrapta sometimes works on."_

Adora suddenly feels uneasy. "What kind of projects?"

Catra tilts the pad down and Adora gets an eyeful of her bare chest and then her cunt stretched around a smooth metallic object.

Adora yelps and fumbles the pad, knocking it to the floor. "Catra!"

She can hear Catra laughing._ "Keep your voice down, princess! I'm not trying to show my pretty new toy off to all your friends."_

Adora buries her face in her hands. "Seriously?!"

_"Yeah, seriously. Hey. Pick me up and take a seat. I'm giving you a show. This thing vibrates."_

Adora groans and turns the pad over. Catra is glaring at first but her face softens slightly. _"What? It's only fair. You watching or what?"_

Adora sits down cross-legged and shoves her pillow into the lower half of her face, ready to tug it higher. She stares down at the pad. "Yeah, yeah, I'm watching."


End file.
